


Operation: Seaweed Soup

by Laygwynn



Series: The Birthday Girl and Her Forgetful Boyfriends [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laygwynn/pseuds/Laygwynn
Summary: The RfA forgets their important girl's birthday. It's time for last minute thinking and hoping that things turn out alright.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Phantom- Seaweed Soup  
> Cute song lol  
> Happy Birthday to the May Babies > <

“What should I do?! I can’t believe I forgot” Yoosung stared at the big circle marked on his calendar. Today was MC’s birthday and Yoosung totally forgot. He even set his phone calendar to remind him but he forgot to charge his phone last night so he didn’t get the message. “Damn I’m such an Idiot. A horribly boyfriend. How could I forget her birthday regardless?” He put the calendar down and grabbed his phone.

**-Yoosung has entered the chat-**

Yoosung- I am such a horrible boyfriend

Jaehee- hmm did you and MC have a fight?

Yoosung-No, but we probably will. I forgot today is her birthday.

707- OOOOHHH MYY GODD HOW COULD YOU!

Jaehee- ;; Did you not write a reminder down Yoosung?

Yoosung-I did I just completely forgot about it. I had a big match on LOLOL that I didn’t check before I went to bed. I put it in my phone as well but…

707-let me guess you didn’t charge it

Yoosung- Yeah... Arrgh! I am such a horrible boyfriend

707-Lol Mc is going to flip. What are you going to do?

Yoosung-I still have the gift I want to give her but…

Jaehee-Is it that…

Yoosung-Yeah don’t say it here though. She might read this later.

            Jaehee-I suggest you figure something out quickly.

Mc didn’t want a party so she may be just be counting on you Yoosung.

            707-I could help out if you want…I could go get Elly and her and Lisa can play.

While Mc is dressed up as a cat

Jaehee- ;; Please do not go to Mr. Han’s penthouse Luciel. I do not want another incident like last time.

Yoosung-Wait why would Mc be dressed as a cat…and no I want to figure this out on my own.

707- Aww but I wanted to bring Elly

Jaehee- Good Luck Yoosung. I’m sure Mc won’t be to mad.

She really loves you and she will understand

Yoosung-Thanks Jaehee. I will figure it out.

707-see you and if Mc kicks you out

 You are welcome at my place.

Yoosung-shut up seven she won’t kick me out.

**-Yoosung has left the chatroom-**

Yoosung sighed and put his phone down. “Maybe…”Yoosung thought back to the times when his father forgot his mother’s birthday. “He always did end up making that for her…”  He got up and rushed into the bathroom. Yoosung took his shower and hurriedly put on his clothes. “Seaweed soup that what I will make her. But I have to get to the store I don’t have the ingredients.” He grabbed his car keys and rushed out the door. It’s time for Operation: Seaweed Soup.


	2. Chapter 2

“I hope I have everything.” Yoosung bounced on his heels as he stared at the ingredients on the counter. “I have to get this right for her.” Yoosung pumped his fists in the air, “I can do this.”

He set his timer for when Mc should be arriving and he began cooking.

An Hour Passed and it was less than 30 minutes till Mc would be arriving. The soup was ready and he placed it on the small table in his room. He then took the store brought small chocolate cake and stuck some candles in it.  “Almost done.” He smiled and stood up to get his final gift for Mc.

The door opened and Mc walked in, “Yoosung I am home.” Yoosung swallowed hard at the sight of his girlfriend’s birthday outfit. She looked so beautiful. Normally she would be wearing her comfy sweater and jeans. With little makeup. Though today she had on a short dress to her knees and her hair tied up into a bun. Her lipstick made her lips pop and made him really want to kiss them. He shook his head and walked over to Mc. “Happy Birthday Mc.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you Yoosung. I read the messages on the chat I saw that you forgot it.” Yoosung looked down, “Yeah I really am sorry. If you are mad then I understand.” Mc cupped Yoosung’s cheeks. “Yoosung I am not mad. It’s understandable. Besides I wasn’t expecting too much for my birthday this year. So it’s no big deal.”

“Having you say that makes me feel worse for forgetting. You are so important to me. And I’m so grateful that you were born. If I would have never met you I would have still been still lost.” Yoosung grabbed her hands, “So don’t say it’s no big deal that I forgot”

Mc tilted her head, “Yoosung do you want me to be angry that you forgot my birthday?” Yoosung shook her head, “N-no I don’t” He dragged her to the small table and showed her the food. “Hey is this Seaweed soup?” Mc sat down at the table and took the bowl of soup into her palms.  

“Y-yeah. It’s actually my first time making it so I hope it is good. Next time I promise that I will do much better next year and give you anything you want.” He sat down her next to her.

Mc shook her head, “No this is nice enough” She began to eat the soup and her expression turned extremely happy. “Yoosung this taste amazing thank you so much.” Yoosung blushed, “its store brought but I got some chocolate cake for you as well” He pulled in the cake next to her soup. “I’m going to get the lighter be right back.”  Yoosung stood up and walked into the kitchen he grabbed the lighter. He also grabbed his final gift to Mc. He took a deep breath and walked back to Mc and sat next to her. “I see you finished the soup I’m glad the operation was a success.” She looked at him a bit confused, “Operation?” Yoosung blushed and shook his head.

He lit the candles and sung the birthday song to Mc. She blew out the candles and hugged Yoosung. “Really thank you Yoosung. This really means a lot to me. I’m really glad you are my boyfriend.”  “I’m glad but I do have another gift to give you” He held to her a small necklace box.

She took the box and opened it revealing a heart shaped locket. “Yoosung…” She opened the locket and saw picture on the right was her and Yoosung pressed cheeks together and on the left was a picture of them at her first RFA party. “I may have forgotten your birthday but I won’t forget the memories we made together”

Mc smiled at Yoosung, “This is wonderful thank you again Yoosung. This is the best birthday ever”

Yoosung looked at her shocked, “What! Don’t say that. I forgot your birthday and we didn’t even get to hang out and have fun.”

Mc laughed, “Maybe but I still got to spend it with my boyfriend…I think that’s enough for me”

Yoosung smiled at her “ _Happy Birthday MC_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Seaweed Soup or Miyeok-guk: Given to women in Korea after birth. And also during celebrations.


End file.
